


Wild Night Cover

by greeniron



Series: Winds of Change Cover Art [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Cover art for AlterEgon's Wild Night.





	Wild Night Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385371) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



Runes:

_Enlightenment_

_Mourning/Remembrance_

_Communication/Sharing_


End file.
